Hotaru and the Secret Island
by Shritistrang
Summary: Hotaru discovers a white spot in her atlas. She believes that this has to be an undiscovered island, even though no one wants to believe her. Together with Chibiusa, Setsuna and Diana, she sets out to prove that the mysterious island exists.
1. A white spot

It was a quiet evening in the household of the Outer Senshi. Haruka was sitting in front of the TV, while Michiru was setting the table.

Hotaru was sitting next to Haruka, reading in her atlas from school. Suddenly, she tugged on Haruka's sleeve.

"Haruka-papa," she said. "Say, are there still undiscovered islands left?"

"Say what?" Haruka asked in confusion, turning her attention away from the soccer game she was watching.

"I mean, islands that have yet to be discovered. In the past, people always put a white spot on every map where there was some place left on Earth that still wasn't discovered."

Haruka grinned. "Hotaru, but that was... decades ago! Today we've got satellites and the like, and I doubt there's even one tiny bit of Earth left that's not on our maps."

"But why is there one in my atlas?" Hotaru frowned.

"One what?" Haruka asked.

"A white spot, I mean."

Haruka sighed. "I'd really wish I could peacefully watch TV in the evening..." she mumbled. "Well, maybe you dropped some yoghurt on your atlas or something. Or it's a misprint."

"Or maybe a bird dropped something," Michiru smiled as she came out of the kitchen. "Come on, you two, it's time to eat! I made Natto."

Haruka stared at the soy dish Michiru was carrying. "Michiru…" she gushed. "My favorite food... I love you!"

Hotaru didn't look up from her atlas. "Still, there's a white spot in here." She spat on the page and tried rubbing it away, but it didn't work. "I can't even remove it with spit."

"Hotaru!" Michiru frowned. "You can't just spit on your school atlas." She put the Natto down on the table. "Lemme take a look, sweetie..."

Hotaru showed her the atlas. "Here, there's the wide ocean between China and Japan, right? And there are so many little islands. But there, can you see? Over there is a... a white spot!"

Michiru's eyes widened. "That has to be a misprint, Hotaru!" she said.

"On the other hand, the atlas was quite expensive..." Haruka murmured. "Let's see..." She looked into the atlas as well and frowned. "Strange..."

But then, she shook her head. "Aw heck, stop worrying about that, Hotaru! That is a misprint, no doubt about it! There can't be any undiscovered islands left. And now, time to eat!"

Together, they sat down and Haruka inhaled the sweet scent of her favorite dish. They started eating, and after Haruka swallowed her first bite, she sighed. "Mmmmmm, that's just what I needed..."

Hotaru nodded. "Delicious..." she murmured, her mouth still full. "But what if it really is an undiscovered island..."

"Don't eat with your mouth full!" Michiru scolded.

Hotaru swallowed and giggled. "Don't you mean 'Don't talk with your mouth full', Michiru-mama?"

* * *

When they were finished, Michiru asked Hotaru to do the dishes. Hotaru didn't like that. "I can't," she said. "I have to ponder."

"Ponder?" Michiru wondered. "About what?"

"About the white spot, obviously!"

"Go ahead, young lady!" Michiru smirked. "The kitchen is the ideal place to ponder, especially while doing the dishes."

Hotaru grumbled something unintelligible, grabbed the dirty dishes and vanished inside the kitchen.

"Say, when does Setsuna's plane take off?" Haruka asked her.

Michiru looked at her watch. "In a couple of hours," she said.

"And she already left for the airport?" Haruka wondered. "Does she expect traffic to be that bad?"

"Well, you know Setsuna," Michiru smirked. "She prefers to be on time, all the time."

"Well, hopefully, she'll have a great time in Beijing..."

"I hope so," Michiru nodded. "After all, she deserves a nice, relaxing vacation from all her duties as the guardian of time."

* * *

As soon as she was in the kitchen, Hotaru took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a number, completely ignoring the dirty dishes.

Some time later, another girl's voice answered: "Yes?"

"Chibiusa-chan?" Hotaru whispered. "It's me, Hotaru! Listen, I can't speak much louder, I don't want them to hear me. Can I come to your place in a couple of minutes? I have to show you something!"

"Well, actually... You know, Mommy Ikuko sentenced me to redo my math homework. It's so unfair..."

"Don't worry, I'll help you," Hotaru replied. "As long as I can come over... please?"

"Oh well, I guess there's no harm in asking..." Chibiusa sighed.

"Fine, see you then!" Hotaru switched off her cell phone and put it away. With a grin on her face, she started to put the dishes into the dishwasher.

When she came back out of the kitchen, Michiru's eyebrows rose. "Finished already?" she wondered.

Hotaru grinned. "Put all of them into the dishwasher."

Michiru frowned, but Haruka had to chuckle. "You little cheater," she smirked. "Oh well, as long as the work's done..."

"Say, can I go over to Chibiusa's place for the night?" Hotaru pleaded. "She already asked her parents and they said it was no problem." She hoped Chibiusa would forgive her the small lie.

Michiru and Haruka looked at each other. "Well, I'm okay with it," Haruka shrugged.

"Fine," Michiru sighed. "But remember that you have school on Monday."

"Okay, thanks!" Hotaru beamed.

* * *

Later in the evening, Hotaru knocked at the door of her pink-haired friend. "Chibiusa-chan?"

The door opened. "Come in," the future princess of Crystal Tokyo sighed. "I really hope you can help me... these math exercises are too much. Say, wasn't Auntie Ikuko a bit surprised when you showed up?"

"Both she and Haruka-papa," Hotaru giggled. "But in the end, they didn't mind. Although this was the second time I've been called a 'little cheater' this evening... Now, let's take a look at your homework..."

"Aww, and here I thought Small Lady would start to learn doing things by herself..." muttered Diana, who was lying on Chibiusa's pillow.

When they were finished, they sat down on Chibiusa's bed. Hotaru told her friend everything about the white spot she discovered.

"Isn't this exciting?" she grinned. "If there's really an undiscovered island, we'll be the first to find it. And then, we'll name it after ourselves: The Hotaru-Chibiusa Island!"

Chibiusa giggled. "You're crazy, Hotaru-chan..."

"But there is no place on Earth left that is undiscovered," protested Diana. "My Mom told me so."

"What does Luna know?" Hotaru frowned. "Listen, I know I'm not crazy. And I hate being watched by Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama all the time. Setsuna-mama went on a vacation by herself... so why can't we have some fun by ourselves? And in case of emergency, we just use our Senshi powers."

Chibiusa frowned. "I don't know... somehow, I don't think we'd find anything, even if we somehow manage to reach that spot on the map. How do you plan on going there anyway?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something," Hotaru smiled. "Please, Chibiusa-chan? I'll make it up to you somehow..."

Chibiusa crossed her arms and thought about it. On the one hand, she didn't really believe that there was actually some undiscovered island. On the other hand, Hotaru was her best friend... and she was itching for some action on her own as well.

"Okay," she finally nodded. "You convinced me. But how are we gonna explain this to Auntie Ikuko and Uncle Kenji?"

"Well, that's why you have a Luna Ball, right?" Hotaru smirked.

Chibiusa groaned. "I thought so... okay, but Diana comes with us."

The grey kitten winced. "Do I have to?"

* * *

"Excuse me?"

The ticket clerk at the Tokyo Airport turned around, then smiled when she saw the young, purple-haired mother with her pink-haired daughter. The child's kitten looked adorable.

"Good evening," she said to the young woman. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like two tickets for the next flight to Hong Kong," Hotaru said. "If that is possible."

The woman checked her computer. "Well, there are still a few seats free in the first class partition... that's all there's left, I'm afraid."

"Perfect!" Hotaru grinned down at her 'daughter'. "We'll take 'em!"

Later, Hotaru used the Disguise Pen to turn back to her normal age. With a smirk, she gave it back to her friend. "Thanks for bringing that, Chibiusa!"

"Usagi's gonna be sooo mad at me when I come back home," Chibiusa frowned. "Now can you finally tell me why we're going to Hong Kong?"

"Sure!" Hotaru smiled. "See, the white spot on the map is much closer to the coast of China than to Japan. It would be much easier to get there from Hong Kong than it would be from Tokyo. Also, there's someone else I was hoping to meet..."

"Oh, and who would that be?" a stern voice behind them asked.

Chibiusa gulped when she recognized that voice. They turned around. "Oh, h-h-hi, Puu..."

"Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru grinned. "Just who I was looking for!"

"Is that so?" Setsuna asked with a raised eyebrow. "Tell me one reason why I shouldn't send you and Chibiusa back home, young lady!"

"Don't be mad, Setsuna-mama, please hear us out!" Hotaru pleaded. "See, there's something Chibiusa and I found out..."

* * *

A few minutes later, Hotaru told Setsuna everything about the white spot she had discovered in her atlas.

"I can't believe this..." the guardian of time groaned. "The only week in the year when I'm getting a break from my job, and you're asking me if I want to come along to search an island that possibly doesn't exist?"

"I'm sure it does exist," Hotaru pouted. "And I'm gonna prove it."

Setsuna shook her head. "Hotaru, it just has to be a misprint. Do you think I would have missed an undiscovered island in all those years I have been on the job? It's just impossible!"

"Well, there's one possibility to find out if Hotaru's atlas is just a fake," Diana suddenly spoke up and pointed her paw at a small book shop.

* * *

About half an hour, the three of them were sitting in the plane on their way to Hong Kong, in the first class partition.

"I can't believe this!" Setsuna shook her head as she looked at the atlas she bought at the airport. "This atlas is from a completely different publishing company... and yet the white spot exists here as well." She compared it with the school atlas Hotaru had brought with her. The two pages were identical.

"See, I told ya!" Hotaru grinned. "The Hotaru-Chibiusa Island does exist... and we're gonna find it!"

Setsuna suddenly smirked. "Kids... you know what? I'm going to call my vacation off. Beijing isn't that exciting anymore all of a sudden. I'm gonna come with you and help you find the white island spot. But say..." She frowned. "How did you plan to get there once we arrive in Hong Kong?"

"Well, I kinda figured you would have an idea, Setsuna-mama," Hotaru grinned weakly.

"Figures..." Setsuna murmured. "All right, we have a few hours left... maybe I'll come up with something."

"See, I told ya we could count on Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru said to Chibiusa with a smirk.

"Well, Puu does come in handy now and then..." Chibiusa admitted.

Diana shivered. "I think she's just as crazy as the two of you..."

* * *

Several hours later, the plane landed in Hong Kong. And a cab drive later, Setsuna and the girls were standing at the harbor.

"All right, I guess I have an idea how we can get to that mysterious island of yours," Setsuna said. "Just lemme open a portal to the Time Gates..."

She waited until nobody was around, then she summoned a shiny portal that lead to her working place. A short while afterwards, she came back out with what looked like a small, purple, metal chest.

"What's that, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked as Setsuna put the chest into the harbor's waters, where it floated on the surface.

The Senshi of Time smirked. "Just watch!" And she pressed a small, hidden button.

Within seconds, the unimpressive little box expanded and turned into a swimming vehicle that looked like a cross between a motorcycle and a catamaran.

"Girls, welcome aboard the Pluto Cruiser," she said as she jumped aboard. "I never had to use it in hundred years, but I think it's still running just fine."

When the girls were able to close their mouths again, Chibiusa whistled. "Snazzy design! C'mon, let's get aboard!"

"Oh no, you know I'm getting seasick..." Diana groaned.

"Geeze, do you have to gripe every second?" Chibiusa winced.

"Fasten your seat belts, girls!" Setsuna said. She had already turned into her Sailor Pluto self and was standing at the Cruiser's controls. She was grinning like a cat who swallowed the canary. "Here weee goooooooo!!"

And as soon as the two little Senshi had sat down, the Pluto Cruiser took off like a rocket and shot off into the distance, until it was only a tiny dot at the horizon.

* * *

Somewhere close to the horizon, a kitty puke could be heard.

"God, when does this thing stop shaking?" Diana groaned. She looked a little green.

"Don't be a baby!" Sailor Chibimoon grinned. "And enjoy the ride! This is fun!"

"Although, I think we should slow down," Sailor Saturn spoke up as she looked at her atlas. "I think we're getting close to the white spot..."

"Not only that, but I think the weather's changing," Pluto shouted from the controls and gestured ahead. "Do you see that, girls?"

"A fog bank!" Saturn shouted in surprise. "At this time of year?"

"Well, either this is a coincidence, or we really are on to something," Pluto murmured. She reduced the Pluto Cruiser's speed. "Hang on girls, I'm going in."

"Yuck!" Diana whined. "The fog's so wet and now my fur's clinging to my skin..."

"Stop whining already!" Chibiusa grumbled.

"This is scary..." Saturn shivered. "Like in those ghost stories at sea... Pluto, do we have a compass?"

"Even better," Pluto grinned. "This baby has a built-in navigation system. It'll bring us through the fog safely, no worries! See, the fog's getting clearer."

"Finally..." Diana sighed. Then she blinked. "Hey, theres an island up ahead!"

"Not just any island, Diana!" Saturn smiled. "This is the white island spot... the Hotaru-Chibiusa Island!"

* * *

Later, the Pluto Cruiser was gently floating in a beautiful lagoon with white sand and palm trees. It was very warm and seagulls were circling above their heads.

"What a nice island," Saturn smiled.

"I wonder if there are people living on it," Chibimoon murmured.

"Most probably," Pluto said. "There has to be a reason why no human has been able to find it in all those years... including myself!"

"Hey!" Diana's ears perked up. "I hear somebody coming..."

And then they all could hear the voice... it was the voice of a small, portly man with a pointy hat, a white beard and a pickaxe in his hands. He was walking along the beach and sang along, not noticing the three Senshi...

"Heigh-ho, heigh-ho..."

"Hey!" Saturn shouted.

The little man with the pickaxe stopped singing and looked around in confusion.

Hotaru waved. "Over here!"

The bearded man yelped as if a bee had stung him. "Oh g-g-g-god, humans! HELP! Help! Humans! There are humans on our island! Heeelp!"

"Hey, what's the matter?" Hotaru shouted. "Stop, we won't hurt you!"

"Huumaaaaans!" he shouted again. "Heeelllppp!"

And he vanished behind a sand dune.

The three Senshi blinked.

Chibiusa raised a finger. "You know, that guy somehow looked like a..."

"A dwarf!" Hotaru gasped. "A dwarf from a fairy tale!"

"Hotaru-chan..." Setsuna said in a stern voice. "Such beings don't exist... you do know why they call these stories 'fairy tales', do you?"

"Hello!" a sweet and gentle voice exclaimed.

The Senshi turned around, but couldn't see anyone. Until they looked to the water.

A cute-looking mermaid with a green fishtail and red hair was swimming in the water, close to the Pluto Cruiser. She smiled and waved. "Hello! Welcome to Fairy Tale Island! Say, that's one interesting vessel you've got..."


	2. Setsuna and the Prince

"Fairy Tale Island?" Chibiusa wondered.

"Sure," the mermaid smiled. "The only place in the world where beings from fairy tales exist. Or have you ever seen a mermaid like me?"

"No, I don't think so..." Setsuna muttered. She was getting a headache.

"See?" the mermaid giggled. "Oh, this is so exciting... it has been such a long time since we had human visitors. But you have to be careful, most of us don't really trust your kind..."

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked, but before the mermaid could answer, the little dwarf came back. But this time, he was not alone: He was accompanied by six dwarves that had similar hats to the one he was wearing.

"Seven Dwarves..." Setsuna murmured.

"See? I told ya!" the first dwarf shouted. "They came through the mist!"

"Nonono, that can't be," another one proclaimed. "Only fairy tales are allowed here."

The Senshi then noticed that the dwarves were all carrying the same clay pots. "Surrender, or we'll shoot!" said one of the dwarves in a menacing voice while holding up his pot. The others did the same.

"Please don't!" Diana yelped as she hid behind Chibiusa's legs.

"You don't have anything to shoot," Hotaru snickered.

"Sure we have!" the dwarf said while making a grim face. "We're just using porridge. We have way too many porridge, our boss doesn't eat anything else, always porridge. Monday it's..."

"Porridge!" the other dwarves shouted.

"Tuesday it's..."

"Porridge!"

"Wednesday it's..."

"Porridge!"

"Stop it already!" Setsuna grimaced as she clutched her ears. "I believe you."

"You guys really shouldn't let Snow White push you around like this," the mermaid frowned. "She's just using you."

"It is a great honor to serve the boss," the leading dwarf exclaimed and glared at the mermaid. "Without her, our lives would have no meaning."

"Well, whatever..." the mermaid huffed. "I think she's just a selfish bitch who..."

"WHERE'S MY PORRIDGE!" a shrill voice screamed.

"We've got to return," a dwarf said in a worried tone of voice. "The boss is hungry."

They quickly picked up their pots and ran back across the beach. "We're coming, we're coming!"

Setsuna had sat down on a rock. "Girls... please pinch me... I think I'm dreaming..."

Chibiusa blinked, then she shrugged and pinched Setsuna's arm.

"OW! Not so hard!" Setsuna yelped.

"See, I told you not everyone here likes humans," the mermaid sighed. "Damn, I wish I could be a human as well..."

"What's your name?" Hotaru asked.

The mermaid shrugged. "Nobody ever bothered giving me a name. Most just call me 'Little Mermaid' or 'Princess of the Sea'. Yeah, it sucks, I know... Stupid Andersen..."

Suddenly, another loud voice echoed over the beach. "Apples, delicious apples! Barely poisoned! Come, people, and buy! Apples!"

"Oh no, not her!" the mermaid groaned. "I can't stand that woman... see you later!" And with a dive, she vanished under water.

An old woman with a wide coat came walking across the beach. In her hand, she was carrying a small basket.

"Excuse me," Hotaru shouted as she walked towards the woman. "Can you please tell us..."

"Humans!" the woman shouted in a surprised voice. "By all poisoned apples, not those creatures!"

"We won't do anything to you," Hotaru assured the old woman. "Say, what are you doing with those... poisoned apples?" She looked into the basket.

"Sell them, of course!" the woman said. It seemed like she had calmed down a bit. "Like I always do. It's not like I have anything better to do... Well, sometimes, I also clean the mirror. But lately, it has giving me those weird answers."

She sighed. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all, I ask."

"And... what's its answer?" Chibiusa asked.

"That's just it, there's something wrong with it. It says: 'Puss-in-Boots is the most fairest of them all.' What a nonsense..."

Hotaru gulped and leaned over to her friend. "The evil queen?" she whispered.

"Looks like it," Chibiusa whispered back. "But she doesn't seem so evil, I think..."

Just then, someone else was arriving at the beach. It was another small man with a beard, but he somehow had a more sly look than the dwarves they met earlier. In his hands, he carried a big mirror.

"Curses..." Snow White's stepmother grumbled. "Rumpelstiltskin... and he has my mirror!"

The little dwarf skipped down the beach happily, looking into the mirror and sang: "Little knows my royal dame, my name is... my name is..."

He stopped, scratching his head in confusion, then he snapped his fingers. "Damn! I forgot my name!"

"It's Rumpelstiltskin! You fool!" the old woman shouted.

"Ah, right, I remember!" Rumpelstiltskin groaned. "Damn, that's a complicated name. I wish I could just have the name Bob, or Steven... just like any other guy!"

He then gasped when he saw the three Senshi and their cat. "Who... who... who are those people? Three girls and a... a... a whatsitsnameagain..."

"What do you mean, a 'whatsitsnameagain'?" Diana hissed. "I'm a moon cat, thank you very much!"

"And you... you came through the mist?" Rumpelstiltskin asked with awe, looking at the Pluto Cruiser. "Just like that? Or... did you use... magic?"

"Magic?" a raspy voice shouted. "Who uses magic? What are you talking about, you old fool?"

"Damn, the beach's crowded today..." the queen murmured.

An even older woman was coming down the dunes. She was really ugly, had a gap in her teeth and a wart on her crooked nose.

Hotaru held her nose. "Uuuuh, she smells like rotten eggs..."

"I'm talking about those human girls!" Rumpelstiltskin said accusingly and gestured at the Senshi. "They came through the mist!"

"What?" the ugly hag screeched. "That can't be! That can't be! In thousand years nobody ever came to our island... we have to tell the king! Where's that blasted cat?"

Someone tugged at the hag's sleeve. "Meow, I'm here," a soft voice purred. "Puss-in-Boots, main messenger of our beloved king. What seems to be the problem?"

Diana stared at the orange-striped cat with the black, shiny boots and the feathered hat adoringly. "He's soooo handsome..." she murmured.

"Oh? What do my surprised eyes see?" Puss-in-Boots said in a charming voice as he slinked over to Diana. "My lady, I must say, you are as beautiful as the moon at night."

"B-b-beautiful?" Diana stammered. "M-m-me?"

"My dear, please allow me to kiss your paw..." And he reached for her paw. Diana nearly swooned.

"Stop that foolishness, cat!" the hag screeched. "She's with the enemy! The HUMANS! Don't you see?"

Puss-in-Boots gasped as he stumbled back. He really looked like he hadn't seen the three Senshi before. "My, what a cat-astrophe!" he said. "I shall inform the king at once! A good thing I just polished my boots today..." And he ran away.

"What a vain idiot..." Rumpelstiltskin grumbled.

"Vain?" the evil stepmother laughed. "Him? I know somebody who has painted his lips..." She grabbed the little dwarf's head and turned it around forcefully. "With MY lipstick!"

"Stop that!" the hag shouted. "We can't start a fight now. These creatures are..."

"Say, you're the evil witch, aren't you?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, of course I am!" the witch grinned, revealing her ugly toothgap. "And my favorite food are little girls, so watch out!"

"We're not afraid of you," Chibiusa shouted. "We have our Sailor magic."

"Magic?" the evil witch wondered. "You? Impossible! I'm the only witch on Fairy Tale Island! So you better not try to escape!"

Hotaru looked at Setsuna, who was still sitting on the rock, clutching her head. "This must be a dream... it HAS to be a dream..." she murmured again and again.

Then Hotaru looked over to Diana, who was lying in the warm sand, with a wide grin on her face. "He almost kissed me..." she murmured. "He said I was beautiful and he almost kissed me..."

"Well, I don't think we'll be going anywhere in a while..." she finally said.

"It's just not possible," the witch screamed. "Nobody can do magic! Only in fairy tales!"

"Of course we can!" Chibimoon protested. "We're the Sailor Senshi!"

"No way!" the hag screeched. "Just you wait, you insolent brat... for that lie, I'm gonna turn you into a newt." And she pulled a crooked wand out of her tattered robe.

"Watch out, Chibimoon!" Saturn gasped. She jumped in front of her friend and shouted: "Silence Wall!"

The protective wall surrounded both little Senshi, and the spell of the witch never hit its mark. Instead, it bounced off Hotaru's shield and flew back to the wand's wielder. The witch had barely time to gasp before her own magic turned her into a small, very ugly newt that crawled through the sand.

Everyone stared at the witch-newt in confusion. Then, the Wicked Queen started to snicker. Rumpelstiltskin followed quickly, and even Setsuna and the mermaid, who had just come back to the surface to see what the commotion was about, started laughing.

Saturn dropped her wall and smirked. "Well, now she knows that we can use magic." She looked around. "Anyone else who doubts it?"

"Oh no no no no!" the assorted fairy tale creatures quickly responded.

"Well, good for you!" Saturn smiled. Looking down at the upset-looking newt, she asked: "Setsuna-mama, what shall we do with her now?"

"Well, I'm sure she learned her lesson," the guardian of time smirked. "Still, I'm not an expert for such spells, so I don't know how long it will last..."

In a puff of smoke, the newt turned back into the witch, who was crouching on the ground and blinked.

"Oh well, never mind," Pluto said.

"Wh-what the... what happened?" the witch asked in confusion.

Rumpelstiltskin smirked. "The little one bewitched you, witch!" That remark made everyone chuckle again.

"You really were a cute little newt, Mrs. Witch!" Diana giggled.

"You... you'll pay for this!" the witch screeched angrily as she jumped to her feet. She was bursting with fury.

"Be careful," the wicked stepmother warned her. "We aren't allowed to do anything to outsiders until the king is informed, you know that! What just happened is your own fault!"

"You wanna try another spell?" Chibimoon grinned. "I'll bet Saturn will bounce it right back into your face."

The witch seethed, but she realized that those weren't ordinary girls, so she pulled herself together.

"Well, it has been a lot of fun," the evil stepmother shrugged. "But I have to go, these apples don't sell themselves."

"What are you doing?" the witch shouted. "We have to guard these humans until the king is informed!"

"Like I care," the stepmother shrugged. "I'm not queen anymore, so it's not my problem. Besides, they don't seem too bad. The only thing they did was to protect themselves from YOUR stupidity."

And she continued to stroll along the beach, shouting: "Apples, poisoned apples! The healthiest way to die!"

Diana shook her head. "This island is too weird... I mean, what's the point of selling poisoned apples if everybody knows that they are poisoned?"

"Well, it's pretty much the only thing she can do," the mermaid shrugged. "Lately, not a single one of us has been able to play the correct role in our own stories, so we have to find our own ways to fight the boredom..."

"Wait a minute..." Setsuna spoke up. "You're just trying to play the roles from your stories? That's all?"

"Why not?" Rumpelstiltskin grimaced. "That's the only reason why we have been created. And it's the only thing we know."

"But if that's all you wanna do, why don't you just do it?" Saturn wondered.

"Well, that's a bit complicated..." the mermaid sighed.

"Don't you dare! You can't just blab out all our secrets to these outsiders!" the witch shouted.

"Ah, go back to your gingerbread house, granny..." the mermaid grumbled.

The witch was about to say something else, when suddenly, her whole attention was distracted by the arrival of another newcomer. It was a very handsome, young man in expensive clothes with a crown on his head, a sword on his side and a charming smile that would make every woman's knees weak.

"Ooooooh, who do we have here?" the witch gushed. "My dear Prince Charming... what a pleasure to see you! May I have the honor of combing your hair? Your wonderful, golden hair?"

Chibiusa and Hotaru giggled uncontrollably. "Did you hear that, Saturn?" Chibimoon snickered. "I'm really starting to believe that everyone here has lost his marbles..."

Diana looked over to Setsuna... and sweatdropped when she saw her blushing face. "Uh-oh, girls..." she murmured. "If that's the case, Setsuna might just have lost her marbles as well..."

"Please, witch," the handsome prince said in a bored voice. "My hair is freshly combed, and I even used the best hair spray!" He carefully patted his long, blonde hair with a dreamy smile. But then, he saw the Senshi. "Oh my..." he murmured. "Who are those delicate flowers? Two young girls and a beautiful woman... finally, this boredom is coming to an end."

"Who... who are you?" Setsuna mumbled as Prince Charming approached her, taking her hand.

"Me?" he asked. "I am Prince Charming, at your service. I just visited my dear Sleeping Beauty... yes, the poor thing, she's always sleeping so much. I just had to pay her a visit and give her a kiss." He sighed. "Being the only fairy tale prince can be tiring, indeed... Every day I have to satisfy the needs of another princess or fair maiden... but who am I to complain?" He smiled at Setsuna and kissed her hand. "After all, today a maiden I have never met before has come to pay our island a visit."

Suddenly, he looked down at his fingers. "Oh no..." he murmured. "My nails, they are so dirty! How horrible!"

"My dear prince," the witch continued to purr. "How about having a nice meal for two in my gingerbread house? I'm having a nice Hansel and Gretel roast this evening..."

"You're disgusting, witch!" the prince said. "Leave me alone, I despise you."

"You still haven't got enough from those young, cute girls?" the witch screeched. "Dammit, it's me you should marry, me!"

"I would rather marry the Big Bad Wolf than you," the prince spat.

Turning his attention back to Sailor Pluto, he smiled again. "You must excuse her, my love. She always mistreats any visitor to our island, even though we haven't had a guest in so many decades... My dear, are you a guardian of some kind? This interesting staff certainly looks like a weapon..."

"W-w-well, I am... Sailor Pluto... Guardian of Time..." Setsuna stuttered. She was suddenly feeling very hot. "Y-you have very beautiful eyes... Prince Charming..."

"Yes, that's true!" the prince grinned while pulling a small mirror from his pocket and looking at it. "And you know, I just discovered this excellent mascara..."

"Stop it!" the witch shouted. "Stop flirting, prince! You're mine!"

"Would you finally stop talking such nonsense?" Prince Charming groaned.

"If you aren't willing to obey, I need to use force!" the witch hissed. She pulled out her wand.

"Hey, stop that!" Chibimoon shouted. The Senshi quickly tried to stop the witch, but it was too late. The witch chanted:

"Spider's Web and Tail of Mouse,

bring us to my Gingerbread House!"

And in another puff of smoke, she disappeared, along with the prince.

"Oh no!" Diana gasped. "The poor prince..."

"Damn that witch..." Rumpelstiltskin groaned. "She always has to cause trouble."

"Girls, we have to save him!" Pluto sounded very determined, all of a sudden.

"Don't worry, we'll help," Saturn assured her. "Um, but where is the house of the witch?"

"The gingerbread house?" the mermaid asked. "Oh, just go straight ahead, and turn left at the first crossing, you can't miss it. But be careful, the Big Bad Wolf has been sighted in that area, and he likes to prey on little girls like you."

"I'm not letting any mutt stand in my way between my true love!" Pluto shouted. "Come on, girls, follow me!" And she walked ahead.

Hotaru and Chibiusa looked at each other. "Wow, Setsuna-mama really has a screw loose," Hotaru murmured.


	3. Of wolves and witches

"See, Junior?" the Big Bad Wolf smiled as he peered down the tree he and his little pup were sitting upon. "This is the new, modern way of catching little pigs, goats, or girls. You pounce upon them from above! Isn't this brilliant?"

"I don't know, Papa..." Little Bad Wolf murmured while trying not to fall off his branch. "I've never heard of wolves sitting in trees... isn't that what birds would do?"

"Trust me," his father grinned. "I'm telling you, I'll get us some dinner on the table this time... you won't believe your eyes! Now stay calm, someone's coming..."

His eyes gleamed with anticipation when he saw the three female figures walking down the path. "Perfect..." he whispered. "Three girls... except for Red Riding Hood, there's a shortage of them..."

"I just don't want you to see you with boulders in your stomach anymore..." Little Bad Wolf sighed.

"Quiet now! I'll pounce upon three. One... two... and THREE!"

"Setsuna, watch out!"

CLONK!!

The wolf's flight path was intercepted by a long staff that somehow looked like a big key. With a groan, he sunk down to the forest floor.

"Setsuna-mama, don't you always tell me not to tease helpless animals?"

"Not in this case, Hotaru!" Pluto grumbled. "Now listen up, you mangy mutt!" She grabbed the Big Bad Wolf's neck fur and dragged him up to her face. "You really caught me in a bad mood, so you better stay out of my way for the rest of the day... or rather, for the rest of my lifetime! Or THIS will feel like a gentle pet to you the next time we meet." And she slammed his head down into the soft soil of the forest with the end of her staff. "You got that?"

A muffled groan was the only response.

Setsuna nodded. "Good. Now, let's go, girls! My prince is waiting for me..."

"Um, okay," Saturn said while she and Chibimoon followed their older teammate. "But are you really sure you're all right?"

While the Senshi continued to hurry down the forest path, Little Bad Wolf came climbing down the tree and looked down the hole in which his father's head was stuck. "Um, Papa? You were right, I really can't believe my eyes."

"Shut up and get me an aspirin..." the Big Bad Wolf mumbled.

* * *

Shortly after this, the Senshi arrived at the Gingerbread House. It really looked like Chibiusa had always imagined it... maybe even a bit more delicious.

"It smells so good..." Chibimoon murmured, her mouth watering. "Can't I just have one bite?"

"You know how the story goes, do you?" Setsuna asked with a frown. "Hansel and Gretel try some gingerbread, the witch hears them and traps both of them. No, we need to be sneakier... we have to surprise her... I got it!" She snapped her fingers. "We'll look through the chimney!"

"That is the best you could come up with?" Chibiusa face-faulted.

Still, she couldn't think of anything better, and just a small climb later, they were all surrounding the chocolate chimney and stared down into the house.

"Look," Hotaru whispered. "Down there, that's the prince in that cage. And those two children... aren't those Hansel and Gretel?"

"We have to save them too," Chibiusa murmured. "Oh no, the old hag's already heating up her stove..."

"Nyeheheheheeeh..." the witch cackled. "Soon I'll fry all of you, with garlic and onions."

"You're speaking nonsense, witch!" the prince yawned. "Everyone knows you can't stand onions..."

"That's right, and this time, we really don't have the time for this," Hansel nodded from within his own cage. "Red Riding Hood invited us for a game of Monopoly."

"I don't really want to go," Gretel grumbled. "You always cheat while playing." Then she sniffed. "But I still want to get out of here..."

"Why do you keep playing this game, anyways?" Prince Charming asked the witch. "You always let Hansel and Gretel go, in the end."

"That was just for practice," the witch shouted. "Now I'm being serious. And if you don't agree to marry me, I'll cook you right along with them, together with your mascara!"

"This has gone on for too long..." Setsuna grumbled. "Come on, girls, we need to put this to an end!" And then she just climbed up and slid down the chimney.

Chibiusa, Hotaru and Diana just looked at each other, shrugged and followed her.

"Stop right there, you evil witch!" Sailor Pluto shouted as she stood in the middle of the Gingerbread House, covered with soot and chocolate. "You won't harm them anymore. I am Sailor Pluto, and in the name of Pluto, I'm going to punish you!"

"You?" the witch hissed. "Don't be ridiculous..." And she pulled out her magic wand.

"Not so fast," Chibimoon shouted. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

The pink, gleaming hearts came shooting out of her own wand, knocking the witch's wand out of her hand and bouncing off her warty face.

"Ow! Ow! Ow, stop that! Stop that, I say! That's sooo unfair!"

"Saturn, free them!" Pluto commanded. Hotaru nodded and opened the cages' padlocks with her glaive.

"Finally..." the prince sighed. Then he bowed in front of the Senshi. "You are indeed brave, beautiful ladies! You have my thanks!"

"That's not fair!" the witch sobbed. "I was gonna marry him! So close... you infernal little brats..."

"Just let her cry," Hansel smirked as he climbed out of his cage. "She's always like that when Gretel and I escape. Come on now, sis, we've got to go!"

"Okay, but you better not cheat when we're at Red's place!" Gretel glared at her brother. "Thanks for the help! Bye!" She waved, and the two siblings ran outside.

"I shall be going now as well," Prince Charming said. "I'll tell the king from what you've done for me... I doubt all humans can be as bad as they say."

"But you're a human as well, aren't you?" Diana wondered.

"Well, not in the same sense as you are," Prince Charming smiled. "I am a Fairy Tale being, not a regular human. I shall explain it to you some time... but for now, farewell!" He bowed again and then left the Gingerbread House.

"Come on, let's leave as well," Chibiusa said to Pluto, who was still glaring at the cowering witch.

"Yes, leave! Leave my lovely little home!" the witch whimpered.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door, which the prince had left ajar.

"Oh, now who's that?" the witch grumbled. She looked at Pluto. "Um, may I answer the door, please?"

"Well, all right," Pluto reluctantly agreed. "But if you ever touch the prince again..."

"Really, Pluto, you barely know that guy and still you say you love him..."

The witch opened the door, revealing Puss-in-Boots, who was holding a long letter.

"My darling love..." Diana gushed.

Pluto raised an eyebrow. "You were saying, Diana?"

"Meow!" the cavalier cat purred. "The king is holding a big meeting and expects every islander to gather around his throne. I repeat, every Fairy Tale Islander, go to the Frog King's pond as soon as possible! Meow!" He gave Diana a wink, then turned around and left.

"Finally!" the witch triumphantly exclaimed, grinning at her uninvited guests. "That must be because of your arrival! I'll be glad when he exiles you from this island!"

"We'll just see about this," Pluto frowned.

"Yes, we'll see!" the witch cackled. Then, she looked worried. "Oh, I have to hurry... the king will get angry when I'm late again. Oh well, I'll just use my magic..."

She picked up her wand, waved it around and chanted:

"From Summer to Fall, from Winter to Spring,

Bring me to the pond of the king!"

And in a puff of smoke, she vanished.

"Shall we go there as well, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked.

"Of course," Pluto nodded. "I'm planning to find out what this Fairy Tale Island is all about and how they managed to stay hidden for such a long time."

"Diana, snap out of it already!" Chibimoon shouted at her grey-furred advisor.

The kitten looked like she was ready to burst out in tears. "He... he barely looked at me..." she sobbed. "He didn't even say a single word to me..."

* * *

After having asked a few helpful wood sprites for the right way, the three Senshi finally arrived at the huge castle of the Fairy Tale Island king. Or rather, at the small pond in the garden which surrounded the castle.

While they were walking along the path, they got a good look at the many fairy tale creatures that surrounded them. A few were giving them hostile glares, others waved at them with friendly smiles on their faces, others completely ignored them. They were all pretty agitated, though, and chattered with each other excitedly.

Chibimoon winced and put her hands on her ears. "Do they have to be so noisy?" she groaned. Hotaru, on the other hand, was pretty excited when she looked around. She recognized most of the people, animals and mythical creatures around her from the tales her father had told her when she was younger.

"Look over there," she said excitedly. "Snow White, the Seven Dwarves, the Three Bears, Rapunzel, Tom Thumb, Puss-in-Boots..."

"Where?" Diana shouted happily.

"All right, girls," Setsuna sighed. "Listen, we're here to talk to the king, nothing else."

"I really hope we find him in this crowd..." Chibimoon muttered while pushing a dwarf out of her way, who didn't really notice her as he was in a hectic discussion with a young goatling.

"Yes, the porridge was too salty, yet again..." he grumbled.

"My Mommy never uses too much salt," the goat girl explained. "She only did it once, when she was worried the wolf might get us... by the way, your father didn't come here too, did he?" she asked the little wolf next to her.

Little Bad Wolf shook his head. "No, he's staying at home because he has a headache..."

"Hopefully not at my Grandmother's place again..." Red Riding Hood grumbled.

"Well, he still wears that nightcap..." Little Wolf sighed.

"Be quiet, everyone!" Puss-in-Boots then shouted. "His Majesty, the Frog King, has arrived!"

Everyone looked at the pond, where a big frog was climbing on a lily pad. He was wearing a small, golden crown on his head.

The Frog King cleared his throat. "Good of you to come," he then said. "I have summoned you because of the impending danger our island is facing... the threat of the... humans..." He blinked as he looked up at the three girls that had arrived at the edge of his pond. He let out a loud quack of surprise. "Th-there they are!" he shouted with fear. "The humans!"

A few soldiers ran up to then, intent on protecting their king, but they got stopped by Prince Charming.

"We mean you no harm, Your Majesty!" Setsuna spoke up. "Indeed, we have come to finally learn more about why you fear us. We never knew anything about your island, so why should we be a threat?"

"Ribbit! You are a dangerous threat!" the king spat. "We put up the fog around our island so your kind would never come here. We are a white spot on your maps. The only way to get through the fog is using magic, so how did you do it? Explain yourselves!"

"We used the Pluto Cruiser," Saturn explained. "It's still back at the shore, I believe."

"That's true, I've seen it," said the mermaid, who was now transformed into a human so she could attend the meeting. "Damn legs..." she grumbled. "I'll never get used to them..."

"And this vessel is supposed to be magical?" the Frog King asked suspiciously. "I don't believe it! Nobody can use magic, only in Fairy Tales! Besides, you really don't look like witches to me. You don't have warts in your faces, no hunchback and no mad laughter."

"Mad laughter?" the witch screeched angrily. "Why, such impudence! You always have been mean to me, for 300 years!"

"Excuse me, frog-san," Chibimoon then smiled. "But I may have a way of proving to you that we really can use magic... or very own Senshi magic."

"Very well then," the Frog King said generously. "Prove it!"

"Okay, take a good look at this," Chibiusa smirked as she pulled something out of thin air.

Diana gasped. "But Chibimoon, that's the Disguise Pen. Don't tell me you took it..."

"Yup!" Chibimoon grinned. "I took it from Usagi before we left with Hotaru. Don't worry, I'll give it back to her as soon as we come back."

She then held the Disguise Pen in the Frog King's direction and cleared her throat. All of the assembled fairy tale creatures were watching her breathlessly.

"Turn the frog into a prince!" she then shouted.

A blinding light surrounded the frog, then they all heard a wet sound, and when the light was gone, they all could see a handsome prince standing in the middle of the pond. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Dang, and he's even more handsome than me..." Prince Charming grumbled.

"Fine, I believe you," the Frog Prince sighed. "But I want you to turn me back into a frog at once! I haven't been a prince for years, and I don't plan on being one again! A prince who lives in a pond and eats flies... people will laugh at me!"

Hotaru tried very hard not to laugh out loud, while Chibiusa just shrugged. "Fine, it's your decision..."

Another flash of light later, and the Frog King was once again sitting on his lily pad.

"What a relief..." he sighed. "Ever since that accursed wife of mine tried to make me sleep in a DRY bed... and we never have flies for dinner!" He shuddered. "No thanks, I really prefer this life. Well, it seems you have spoken the truth... but I still wonder how you could cross the fog. After all, we managed to stay hidden for hundreds of years."

"Well, that's mainly because Hotaru-chan is so observant," Pluto smiled. "But I don't really understand this... why are you so afraid of humans coming to your island?"

"Do you really have to ask?" the Frog King bitterly snapped. "Well, let me tell you: The magic spell only works as long as no more than six real humans know about us. If you tell at least three of your friends, the fog will be lifted, the white spot on the map will vanish and then... the monsters will come..." He shuddered.

"Monsters?" Hotaru wondered. "What monsters?"

"Those in the silver birds," the king tried to explain. "What do you call them again? Oh, yes, I remember: Tourists! They will start to build hotels and destroy everything. They are gonna eat the Gingerbread House, turn my pond into a swimming pool..."

"Still, I sometimes wonder if this is so much better than just telling the humans about us..." Tom Thumb sighed, while he was sitting on Puss-in-Boots' hat.

"He's right," Prince Charming nodded. "This eternal boredom is too much!"

Shouts of agreement were coming from the crowd, and several islanders were nodding at the prince's statement.

"Be quiet, everyone!" the king shouted.

"But why are you bored?" Diana wondered. "Living on this island would never be boring for me... especially not with such a hunky cat around..." she purred.

Gretel sighed. "That's because... nobody is reading us anymore."

"That's right, only very few children still read fairy tales," Rumpelstiltskin nodded.

"Yes, most of them prefer to watch TV," a dwarf spoke up.

"In the past, the children still liked our stories..." the mermaid sighed.

"Yes, we still could live out our adventures back then," one of the three little pigs nodded. "Back then, everything was still like it was supposed to be..."

"What?" Chibimoon asked in surprise. "You would prefer being hunted by the Big Bad Wolf?"

The pig shrugged. "It's the only reason why we were created," he said. "And the wolf never really eats us... it's like an endless circle, see? And we like that circle."

"It's true," the Frog King sighed. "And ever since nobody reads Fairy Tales anymore... this circle has been broken. And if it continues like this... than we won't exist anymore. And nobody will ever remember our tales..."

Hotaru made a stern face. "No!" she shouted. "I won't allow that! We can change that!"

Everyone looked at her in surprise, even her friends.

"But... but how?" Snow White wondered.

"Easy, we just go back home and tell nobody about your island, so you're still safe. Instead, we just start telling everyone how cool Fairy Tales are and that we should read your books more often. And then... then we'll organize Fairy Tale Festivals, Fairy Tale Quizzes, maybe even..."

"That's right!" Chibimoon smiled. "I'll ask my Mom to read me a book every evening. And she could bake cookies that are shaped like Fairy Tale characters..."

"I think I could come up with a few things of my own..." Setsuna smirked. "And if we ask our friends for help... we don't have to tell them everything about why we're going to do all these things, you know?"

"That... that sounds too good to be true..." the Frog King murmured, a single tear appearing in the corner of his eye.

"Aaah, that would be so wonderful..." the witch sighed. "If people only would read my tale again, MY story... with Hansel and Gretel..."

"And mine!" everybody else tried shouting at once. "And mine too!"

The Frog King smiled. "Well, this proves it: Not all humans can be as bad as I always feared. Very well, friendly witches, I'll leave it in your hands."

"You're welcome," Setsuna smiled. "And we are called the Sailor Senshi!"

"Very well..." the king said. "Three cheers for the Sailor Senshi!"


	4. Back home

"In honor of our guests, we will hold a grand festival!" the Frog King exclaimed.

"Sounds good to me!" Chibiusa grinned while the islanders cheered.

Suddenly, Setsuna looked worried. "I'm afraid we can't stay for the festivities."

"WHat?" both of the younger Senshi asked at once. "Why?"

"Yes, please, stay just a bit longer," Prince Charming pleaded. Several fairy tale creatures standing around him nodded.

"I'm afraid we have to go," Setsuna sighed. "Or do I have to remind you girls that Hotaru still has homework to do... and she has school tomorrow. We should have already left at least an hour ago."

"Oh no!" Hotaru shouted. "When Haruka-papa realizes that I broke my promise, she'll ground me for sure."

"We can't let that happen," the Frog King proclaimed. "Quick, does anyone have a solution?"

"Of course I do, Your Majesty!" Puss-in-Boots said while giving his king and the Senshi a bow. "Let them use the 'Alice in Wonderland' path."

Setsuna frowned. "'Alice in Wonderland' path?"

"Of course!" The king slapped his forehead. "We call it that because of the similarities between it and the path young Alice used to reach Wonderland... a hidden country, quite similar to ours. You just have to go through it, and a few minutes later, you're wherever you want to go."

"And it can take us to Juuban?" Diana wondered. "All the way across the ocean?"

"Yes, indeed, my little cutie," Puss-in-Boots smiled. "All you have to do is to think of your home, and it will take you there."

"Well, it's worth a try," Chibiusa said. "Okay, where's the entrance?"

"Beneath me," the Frog King smirked. "In the pond. There are only 50 centimeters of water in there. Underneath the pond, the dry tunnel begins."

"Good, then let's not waste any more time, girls!" Setsuna said. She turned around to Prince Charming and smiled. "Too bad we never got the chance to get to know each other more closely... but I assure you that we'll be back."

"I certainly hope so," the prince smiled and kissed her hand. "You are a very interesting woman, Sailor Pluto, far more interesting than all the women I've had in all the different fairy tales..."

"Womanizer..." Rumpelstiltzkin grumbled.

"Good luck!" the king said as the Senshi approached the edge of his pond. "And please, don't forget your promise..."

"Don't worry, we wont!" Hotaru promised.

Diana sniffed. "It's so unfair... I've found my true love, and still I already have to leave..."

"I'm afraid you're still a bit too young for my tastes, kitten!" Puss-in-Boots said with an apologetic smile. "But don't worry, as long as Fairy Tale Island exists, I won't age. So return after you've gained a few years, and we'll see what we can do."

"Really?" Diana asked in a hopeful voice. "Darn, why does growing up always have to take so long?"

"Diana, c'mon!" Chibimoon shouted. "Hurry up!"

The little grey kitten jumped on her princess' arms, and together, the Senshi waved one last time before they turned around and jumped into the pond.

The frog was right, there wasn't too much water below. Just a short drop later, they landed in a dark tunnel underneath the pond. Above them, they could see the dark silhouettes of the Fairy Tale Islanders.

"What a pity we already had to leave..." Hotaru murmured.

"You know how cranky Haruka can be when she gets upset, Hotaru," Setsuna said. "Now remember what the king told us: Think about where you want to go."

The two younger Senshi nodded and followed the Guardian of Time as they walked along the tunnel. While they were doing this, all they thought of was their respective home back in Juuban...

Suddenly, the tunnel ended abruptly in front of them, and they were standing at the bottom of a vertical shaft. Setsuna felt the steps of a ladder in front of her. "This seems to be the exit," she said. "Everyone, follow me!"

She climbed up the ladder, reached the top of the shaft, pushed a lid that was in her way to the side... and gentle moonlight was shining in her face.

Pluto climbed out of the shaft and turned around. She now realized that she had come out of a trashcan, which had temporarily turned into the exit of the 'Alice in Wonderland' path.

Chibimoon, Saturn and Diana climbed out of the trashcan as well, and when they were all outside, the tunnel vanished and got replaced by the true contents of the trashcan, a smelly amount of garbage.

Hotaru looked around. "Setsuna-mama, this is... isn't this our house?"

She was right. The trashcan they came out was standing on the other side of the street where the Outers' house was situated. Hotaru recognized the car standing inside the garage as Haruka's car.

"Why did we come out here?" Chibiusa pouted. "Why not at my place?"

"I think that's because both of us thought of our own home at the same time," Pluto said apologetically. "But don't worry, I'll take you home... I don't think Haruka would mind if we took her car. Hotaru-chan, I think it's best when you go inside, so you can do your homework."

"Yeah, you're right," Saturn nodded. "Oh, I almost forgot..." She dropped her Senshi magic and became just regular Hotaru. Pluto and Chibimoon did the same, and together, they crossed the street.

"Bye, Chibiusa-chan!" Hotaru shouted, then she went inside.

In the living room, she met a surprised Haruka.

"Hotaru?" the tall blonde asked in surprise. "I was just going to pick you up... did Usagi's Mom take you home?"

"Nope!" Hotaru grinned. "Setsuna-mama picked me up. And she wanted me to tell you that she's borrowing your car."

Haruka frowned, then she shrugged. "Oh well, at least she's a person I can rely on... but say, what's she doing here, anyway? I thought she was on her way to Beijing..."

"Don't try to understand Setsuna," Michiru snickered as she entered the room. "I've given up on that matter years ago. Say, Hotaru, don't you still have homework to do?"

"I'll do it at once, Michiru-mama," Hotaru promised. "But first, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

Hotaru smiled. "Please, can you read a fairy tale to me tonight? I'd really like to hear one..."

"A... fairy tale?" Michiru wondered. "Since when are you so interested in such old stories, Hotaru?"

"Why not?" the purple-haired girl shrugged. "I need to hear a fairy tale tonight, Michiru-mama... please? Maybe Hansel and Gretel?"

"Well, okay!" Michiru finally agreed. "But only after you've finished your homework."

Hotaru beamed. "Deal!"

* * *

Hotaru wasn't the only one who did not forget the promise they made to the Frog King. This evening, Usagi read to Chibiusa and Diana the tale of Puss-in-Boots. She did wonder why Diana sighed every time she read the cat's name, though...

And Setsuna? After coming home, she read 'Sleeping Beauty'... to herself.

And the Senshi really managed to fulfil their promise, and spark the people's interest in the old fairy tales, and not just the myths and legends of Japan.

But that's a different story.


End file.
